Stuck
by Puffie
Summary: Ling finds a little girl alone in the forest. Written for ML's Chinese New Year event.


**Stuck**

* * *

A tiny splash landed on Ling's cheek. Repeat. His toe unsettled a tiny pebble that rolled into the stream. Repeat. Knees bent in an improper angle. Repeat.

In the darkness, he was one with his blade - graceful, strong and perfect. The man tightened his blindfold and took a deep breath. He repeated his drills in the same rhythm, if he was dancing to a silent melody. He could hear the waters crashing against rocks, and he knew where they were.

Ling flew.

_Take a leap of faith Ling!_

He remembered the boy many years ago, calling him out from the banks and distracting him with cheers. Ling finally took off his blindfold, his vision still darkened after being obstructed for so long. "No, Zilong. It's not faith. I know exactly where I will go," the man murmured. Orange skies greeted him as soon as his eyes recovered. It's time to retire for the evening.

Ling sensed it - a slight but repetitive vibration on the ground. Two feet. Definitely not an animal. Too light for a man. He turned to the direction where the activity came from and saw a figure of a child running towards an unpleasant-looking bush.

"Ouch! What is this?" The girl was stuck among thorns and vines. She yelped in pain as she struggled.

"Be still, I'm going to cut you out," Ling approached the newcomer.

"Why can't I get out? Stupid plant! I will burn you after!" She screamed angrily. Her repeated movements caused the hook-like thorns to latch on her clothes more.

"Please calm down," Ling said, but the girl kept on panicking. The man sighed upon recognizing who she was. "Chang'e please, stay still." Calling her by her name helped a little. There were already tears at the corner of the child's eyes. She stared at Ling's face, and her eyes widened upon recognition.

"Oh, it's you Uncle Ling."

Ling quickly raised his hand and signaled the girl to stop. After a deep breath and three seconds of meditation, he returned to free the child. "Chang'e, please do not call me Uncle." It was hard not to raise his voice, but control was one of his best qualities.

"How about Big Brother Ling?"

"No! Don't. Don't call me that." Ling emphasized each word, frowning.

Chang'e pouted. With a few more cuts Ling carefully extracted the girl from the deadly natural trap. If he wasn't here, who would save her. But there was a better question. "Why are you here?"

* * *

He must have taken dozens of thorns from the girl's robes. "So you're just trying to find lychees for the new year? Chang'e nodded, fiddling with the edge of her sleeves. Ling's eyes shifted to the sunset behind the girl. "Your brother will be worried, you should go home now. It's just a fruit, you will find one in other days."

The girl's face reddened and crumpled. "I was going to…" She bit her lip and held back tears. "I wanted to surprise my big brother. I want to..."

Ling sighed. He had no time for childish things, but he had to bring the girl back to safety. "Come on, tell me where you live. I'll take you back." Chang'e wordlessly followed, looking defeated. She reached out and held his hand with both of hers. The man almost pulled away, he didn't like being touched. He will let it go for now.

After minutes of silence, Chang'e spoke again. "Mister Ling, do you fight with my big brother?" She looked at him with eyes filled with innocence.

"It's complicated." He didn't know if Zilong told Chang'e about their history, or if she was even old enough to understand this. "I respect him as a fellow warrior, even if we are walking different paths."

"He told me you were friends."

Friends? In the past? Ling raised his eyebrow. He wouldn't describe Zilong as a friend to anyone. Perhaps the child was saying things based on her perception? "We were always competing, trying to best each other."

"He told me, 'Ling is my only best friend.'" Chang'e repeated, and Ling didn't answer.

* * *

It was already close to nightfall when they reached the town. From a distance Ling could hear the drums of the Lion Dance, a crowd gathered to watch. Chang'e seems to be mesmerized by the show and Ling allowed her to watch a minute or two before moving on. The night market was also open with families, lovers, and friends.

One vendor grinned at Ling. "How about you mask for your daughter?"

"No," he replied with a cold glare. The vendor smiled awkwardly and backed out. A store caught Ling's attention - bright with orange, yellow and especially red. Lychees. They weren't worth much and Ling purchased a little bag for the girl.

"Thank you Mister Ling!" Chang'e beamed. She giggled and spun, dancing with the beat of the drums.

"We should hurry home." Ling said as they walked out towards the quieter suburbs.

* * *

"Ling," Zilong said the moment he slid the door. His face twitched in disbelief. It's been more than three years since Ling met Zilong, and their last encounter wasn't particularly friendly. "Chang'e," Zilong said and looked at the girl, his brow furrowing. Chang'e looked down, shoulders slumped, and hands locked together behind her back.

"She was looking for lychees." Ling started, tapping the girl's shoulder. "Found her in the forest. It was just a miscalculation of time on her part, we all make mistakes when we were kids."

"For you…" Chang'e handed the bag, her voice uncertain. "Happy New Year."

Zilong's softened as he started at Chang'e. "I was really worried, was about to look for you in town." He said gently, his anger faded. "Please don't go too far again. You made Ling come all the way here." Zilong bent down and touched Chang'e's face, "but thank you for the fruit. I'm excited to eat them." The child smiled again.

"May good fortune come to your family," Ling said - his mission was over. "I shall take my leave."

"Thank you, Ling for this." Zilong quickly answered then he paused, seemingly lost at what to say. Ling was about to turn back when Zilong stepped forward. "Wait, please don't go!"

"I don't intend to argue tonight Zilong. I wish to celebrate the new year in peace."

Zilong shook his head and let out a little laugh. "I don't want to argue either, but come on, eat dinner with us. I made enough."

It was not respectful to refuse invitations, but he did not deserve to share a meal with this family. Wasn't he intruding? "I appreciate the invitation but-"

"Come inside Mister Ling!" Chang'e pulled him by the hem of his tunic towards the house. He could not resist as brother and sister ushered him to a seat of honor. On the table were steam rice, some dumplings, noodles, sauteed vegetables, tofu, and a roasted duck. Zilong retrieved a smoking hot pot from the kitchen. Ling felt his mouth water and he looked away embarrassed.

"I shouldn't be here," Ling said as his last resistance as Chang'e handed him a pair of chopsticks and a bowl.

"But you're already here. It's good fortune don't you think?" Zilong grinned at him and Chang'e. He poured some wine on his cup and Ling's.

Ling smiled back, accepting the wine from Zilong. "It's been a long time."

* * *

Written for the MGL Chinese New Year event.


End file.
